


untitled

by Anonymous



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Blood, Deliberate Badfic, Heavy Angst, Heroic Sacrifice, M/M, Melodrama, Men Crying, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Pining, Wangst, death of a beloved, dying declarations of love, star-crossed lovers, too late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...stone-cold dead, in the snow."</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [:(](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289657) by [shadow_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/pseuds/shadow_lover). 



"Tylendel," he gasped as the snow and the rain fell harder and harder onto his beloved's dying body. The bloodied but still beautiful face smiled.

"Live, my beloved Vanyel, you must..."

"But I can't! Not without you!" Vanyel closed his eyes and reflected on the horrible surprise bandit attack that had taken place earlier that day. So many bandits, filthy and unshaven, stealing and killing and raping everything in their path while his valiant lover begged him to _run, run, flee this place_ , to protect him, so valiant...this is why Vanyel loved him, because of how self-sacrificing and noble he is. But he also knew it would someday lead to his downfall.

He wished it hadn't. Now, he lay dying and broken but still ethereally beautiful in the wet snow, in the frozen rain. Their love was being torn apart, their hearts ripped asunder and even as he smiled Tylendel wept for their separation.

"Stay with me, please, stay, I'll find a healer or a cure, please don't leave me," Vanyel wept, as if begging could somehow bring his love back, but nothing would stop death. Death was too strong, dark and looming with its scythe ready to cut their bond, to take Tylendel to the cold embrace of the underworld with him. That's where he would go, for they had killed and all killers went to hell, gay or not.

Not that homosexuality was celebrated. Many times they'd been in so much danger as their love was so horribly forbidden, Vanyel would cry because crying is what he does all the time, like right now as Tylendel was dying horribly. He bent over the fading form to kiss the bloody lips, many memories of better times assaulting him. Their love had not been perfect, but it had been _theirs_ and he wanted to keep it as everything else in his life had been brutally ripped from him.

"I love you," he cried. Tylendel smiled sadly as sad music swelled in the background, making this death even sadder and more dramatic and horrible for the two star-crossed lovers. They kissed and held hands and embraced for as long as Tylendel could stay alive, which was only a few seconds longer. His delicate little hand went limp in Vanyel's, his skin turned alabaster pale, his heart came to a stop and his pulse faded. He was deader than dead, soon death would take his corpse's hand and take him into the underworld.

Forever.

Vanyel wept many tears over the corpse while he still held him. He let the pain wash over him like a deep wave of crimson, welcoming it as his life was torn asunder once more.

**Author's Note:**

> ;_; waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah


End file.
